


Christmas Sweaters

by hxshidan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: In an attempt to bring you, Saeran, and himself closer as a family, Saeyoung decides to get everyone a Christmas sweater each.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea a few days ago and I've not been able to get it out of my head since~  
> I actually ended up drawing the whole sweater thing a few days ago when I got the idea for this fic too... So for reference, [these are what (I think) their Christmas sweaters would look like lmao;;;](http://lmaozenhell.tumblr.com/post/154720034409/ahahahahahaha-as-i-was-saying-literally-hours)

“It’s itchy…” Saeran pulled his arms into the sweater he was wearing, and watched as you attempted to do the same with the sweater which you had been given but failed. “Seriously, why did Saeyoung decide that we have to get some sort of ‘Choi family Christmas tradition’?”

“I guess… He just wanted a way to bring us all together? I’m not too sure…” _Though Saeran was right – these sweaters were really itchy._ “Though he did spend a lot of time making them for us, which is actually quite thoughtful, so…” You smiled as you sat down next to Saeran, before reaching your hand out for him, to see if he would let you touch him in any way. All that Saeran did after that was shrug his shoulders, before pulling his knees up onto the sofa and into his sweater, stretching it out. “Not to mention it’s the first Christmas which the three of us have spent together, and not to mention the first proper Christmas for the two of you. I’m sure that Saeyoung is just excited, and you should know by now that when Saeyoung is excited about something, you can’t get him to stop.”

You carefully placed a hand on his arm, before then looking up at the ceiling. Over the months where Saeran had been living with you and Saeyoung, it had taken him quite a while to be able to open up about anything. It had taken him a long time for him to be able to speak to his brother, but if anything, he opened up to you first so that you could act as a bridge between them both. Now, he could just about talk to you about things which were on his mind and bothering him, and he could hold simple conversations with Saeyoung about little things, and plans for the future.

Eventually, you felt a weight against your shoulder, and realised that Saeran had ended up falling asleep on you. It was… cute. Not his brother’s level of cute though, after all, Saeyoung _was_ your husband and in turn the cutest thing in your eyes, but Saeran was still absolutely adorable as he slept.

As your brother-in-law remained asleep on you, your phone started buzzing with notifications because of _a certain somebody_ sending you texts a good thirty minutes later.

‘ _Hey! Six Zero Six, you husband from the world of binary Seven Zero Seven needs youuuuu!’_

_‘I need you to do something with my sweet little brother asap! A S A P!!!!’_

_‘Please? Please, please, please?!’_

You laughed, before typing out your response. ‘Sure thing, my cutesy little Sae-bae!’

‘ _Sae-bae?!’_ You could already picture him pulling the same face as his heart-filled emoji from the messenger. ‘ _Awwwwww, I think I’m going to have to marry you again!!!! Anyway, I need you to go outside with Saeran as fast as possible!’_

‘Okies, God Saeyoung~’

‘ _I AM DEAD ASDFGHJKL;’_

You began laughing after that, before taking a glance at Saeran, who was still asleep as he leaned on you. As much as you didn’t want to wake him, you were going to have to, so you gently shook his knee, as his arms were still inaccessible inside the sweater. “Saeran… Time to wake up,” you sighed, before moving your hand to his hair and running your fingers through the fluffy strands. It was much nicer doing that to Saeran’s hair than Saeyoung’s, because his wasn’t as greasy or laced with Honey Buddha chip crumbs. “Come on… We have to go out now, Saeran.”

After Saeran had started to wake up, you received a weary glance which said ‘ _Can’t you just let me sleep for longer?’_ You shook your head, and then pulled him to his feet with you. “Why… I don’t want to go out…”

“Saeyoung asked for us to go out. We’re not going anywhere in particular, we’re literally just leaving the building, Saeran.”

“But… Ugh, fine. But he’d better have a good reason for this.”

Once outside, you noticed how there was no blue in the sky, and that a sheet of pale grey clouds was lingering above your home and the city. It was cold too, and you could see both yours and Saeran’s breaths mingling in the air the temperatures were that low.

_Why was Saeyoung wanting you both to come out here when it was like this?_

Moments later, you then heard something like somebody hitting the ground after there was a loud yell from just behind you, to the side of your home. Saeran instantly rolled his eyes, and went to see what was going on. “… I’ve found Saeyoung.”

You ran over to where your brother-in-law was standing, before laughing quietly as you noticed him lying in a heap on the ground, his thumb held up in the air as though he was trying to reassure you that he was okay. Carefully, you ran over to him and helped him up to his feet, pressing a kiss to his nose and the scrape on his hand as you did so.

“So, what were you doing, my dear Saeyoung?” You held onto his hand tightly, and rested a head on the shoulder of his own itchy sweater. “I’ve missed you so, so, _so_ much whilst you were out here…”

Already you could feel Saeran cringing at the way you were acting, so you then went and kissed his cheek once more, and made a wide grin form on his face. “Oh! I hacked into a satellite which monitors the weather a few weeks ago. It was picking up snow before, so I had to come outside to see if it actually would happen!” He then leaned into your ear, and whispered something more. “And… When we were kids… Saeran’s face would always light up when he saw snow, whether he was in pain or not… I’m hoping that it would be good for him to actually go out in it.”

“Yeah… That would be nice, Saeyoung…” After that, you pulled your husband with you back over to Saeran, before you grabbed hold of his hand too. “Did you call us out because it’s about to snow then?”

Saeyoung then nodded, before he ended up sighing loudly. “By the way… I’m thinking. We should… Get closer as a family even more. I mean… I thought it would be fun for us to have a silly Christmas tradition of wearing really bad, cheesy sweaters-“

“You can say that again… You’ve got ‘ _h_ _o ho ho’_ written in _binary_ on yours.” Saeran mumbled, cutting Saeyoung off from speaking.

“Ha… Yep. But I was thinking that we should go and do more things like a family tradition… Like… Going on holiday once or twice a year. Or… Going out for special meals on days important to us.” Saeyoung was actually tearing up then, so you let go of Saeran’s hand and wrapped your arms around him just so that he could calm down. It almost had you in tears, seeing your husband like this. “A- After so long of having a h- horrible childhood… A- And a broken starts to b- being adults… M- Me and S- Saeran at least deserve th- this, right?”

You ran your hand through Saeyoung’s hair as he returned your hug, and it was quite surprising to realise that he seemed to actually have clean hair for once. “Of course… Out of anyone in the world, you and Saeran deserve a family and happiness…” Then there was sniffling to the side. Saeran was starting to cry too. Carefully, you went and pulled him over to you and Saeyoung, and got him into the embrace too. After a few minutes of doing your best to calm the sobbing brothers down, you gazed up to the sky and noticed a few small white specs floating down to the ground. “Hey… Saeyoung, Saeran… It’s snowing…”


End file.
